The Horror of Our Love
by girl-with-her-charizard
Summary: Proton meets a young girl, inside of Slowpoke Well, and for some reason, Proton cannot get this girl out of his head. Cannonshipping, one-shot.


"Come on people, time is money!"

His footsteps echoed in the dark undergrounds of the well as he surveyed his team in front of him.

"Hurry up with those damn slowpoke tails. I don't want to be here all night," he hissed.

His team members flinched as he walked by, working faster to pack the slowpoke tails they had cut off.

"You, grunt, what are you doing?"

The team leader had stopped in front of one of his grunts, who was staring at the slowpoke tail in his hand. The tail was still mostly pink with white on the tip, but there was still blood on it.

"N-nothing, Proton, sir."

Proton leaned into the grunts ear, "Then get back to work."

The grunt shivered and quickly began to pack up the slowpoke tail, his hands shaking slightly.

Proton stood up and smirked. He had all of this power, the power to make men shiver from his mere footsteps.

He was a monster, and he loved it.

The pokémon in the shadows of the well whimpered and hid behind boulders as Proton continued to walk by and survey his team. Soon, their mission would be complete, and he could report another success.

At only nineteen years old, Proton had become the most successful, and the cruelest, executive of Team Rocket.

"Proton, sir!"

Proton stopped thinking about his rise to power in Team Rocket as a team rocket grunt, who had been stationed as a look out in the well, ran up to him.

The man stopped to get his breath, his hands on his knees.

"Out with it!" the teen barked.

"Sir, there's-there's a girl," the man gasped.

"And?"

"She's gone through most of the guards in battles. She's making her way towards you."

"Dammit!"

Proton walked off, towards the area in the back of the underground, where his men were packing up the tails.

"We need to leave, now!" Proton barked at his team. "Pack up those tails, and head out before this intruder gets to us! There's a truck outside, ready to take all of you out of here."

The grunts began packing up the slowpoke tails, throwing them into the containers before running towards the exit.

"Just what I need," Proton growled as he took the poké balls from his belt and held them securely in his hands, "and I didn't even bring my best pokémon today."

Soon enough, the cave was silent. All of the grunts had evacuated, and the wild pokémon hid behind boulders. The only occasional drip of water in the underground was the only sound Proton could hear. The teen adjusted his hat on the head, and tapped his foot impatiently.

A white hat with a red bow soon popped out, standing out from the rest of the dark underground. The "intruder" had appeared.

A _little girl_ was the intruder?

She had to be, at the most, fourteen years old, Proton guessed. _'This girl defeated all of my grunts?'_ Proton was stunned.

With her giant hat, brown pigtails, and overalls, this little girl did _not_ look like Proton's average threat. The girl still had a baby face, for Arceus' sake!

The girl stopped a little ways away from Proton, a quilava standing besides her. The pokémon snarled at the teen.

"What do we have here? I am often labeled as the scariest and cruelest guy in Team Rocket… I strongly urge you not to interfere with our business!"

The girl didn't reply. Instead, she silently pulled a poké ball off of her belt, and signaled for her quilava to stay back.

Proton had hoped to intimidate the girl and send her off crying, but apparently she was tougher than she seemed.

"Have it your way," Proton shrugged as he tossed his poké ball in the air.

* * *

Proton watched as his burnt koffing fell to the ground, defeated by the girl's damn quilava.

The teen stared at the girl across from her. She hadn't said anything besides telling her pokémon what to do in battle.

"Humph… Team Rocket was broken up three years ago. But, we continued our activities underground. A small obstacle like _you_ won't be much of a problem for our mission. I advise you to be very afraid of what is to come!"

His plan to intimidate the girl failed, again. She simply patted her quilava on the head as it stood by her.

Proton only knew one other way to try to scare the girl. He began to walk towards the girl, who began to back up. Her pokémon growled a warning to Proton, but he paid no attention. When the girl was against the cave wall, Proton came up close to her, until their bodies were touching. The teen leaned down, until his mouth was close to her ear.

"I don't know who you are, or what you're up to. If you try to foil my plans again, however, know that I will not be as… _kind_ as I am this time. I will let you off this time, with a warning. I've faced, and defeated, much worse enemies than you. You, young lady, do not want to become one of my enemies," he whispered.

The girl let out a small gasp, not looking him in the eyes. Instead, she stared at the ground.

Making people uncomfortable was one of Proton's fortes.

Proton smirked, knowing he had scared her. As he walked towards the exit of the cave, towards the ladder that would lead out of Slowpoke Well, he heard a small, high-pitched voice say, "I will fight you until you stop hurting pokémon."

"Until we see each other again, then," Proton whispered as he grabbed the rungs of the ladder.

* * *

Back at Team Rocket's base, in Goldenrod City, Proton lay on his bed in his quarters, not able to fall asleep after he had received a lecture from Ariana about allowing a _little girl_ get away without any sort of lashing.

Proton didn't say it to Ariana, but he hadn't want to hurt that little girl. And it was driving him crazy, why he had treated that girl so differently from other intruders. Why her?

Who was that girl? And more importantly…why couldn't he get her out of his head?

The teen turned in his bed, trying to find a more comfortable position.

That girl…she seemed different from other people he had met. She seemed much more interesting.

Proton liked that.

"Hmph," Proton muttered as he folded his arms on his chest and lay on his back, "I'm sure we'll see each other again. I'll make sure that next time we meet, we'll have a _fun_ time together. Always keep your eyes open, darling. Always keep your ears alert. Always keep looking behind you. For someday, we'll meet again, and then you'll be murkrow food."

* * *

Girl-with-her-charizard here. I've always like cannonshipping, but there's basically nothing for these two. So, I decided to add something for the small fanbase. This was written pretty quickly, but I've been wanting to write about these two for a while. Please review, especially if you'd want to read more about this couple. :) Thanks!


End file.
